Mary In Neverland
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Chucky and his best friend Mary are back in an all new adventure! After her eighth birthday, Mary's mother feels like it's time for her daughter to grow up and threatens to send her away to boarding school! Heartbroken knowing this means that she won't be friends with Chucky anymore, they run away together to Neverland! That's when they learn anything is possible if you believe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Best Friends Forever

The song in this chapter is Friends For Life from The Fox and The Hound 2.

Chucky and Mary raced through the wide open meadow busting out laughing as they ran straight towards the woods. They were having so much fun that they didn't even care that it was hot and sticky outside, besides they knew how cool and shady the woods and Mary continued to laugh and play as they ran past their treehouse and rushed down to the creek Chucky and Mary reached the creek they ran and splashed straight into the water before they raced up a hill that was by their old rope swing. Mary swung off of it first and landed with a huge splash into the river below them before Chucky took his took a deep breath of air as he came back up to the surface and started to splash and play along with Mary, before turning around onto his back and started to backstroke through the water while he kicked through it.

Precisely at that moment Chucky dove under the water and came back up to the surface behind Mary spitting out a mouthful of water at her back. "Hey!" Mary cried as she busted into a fit of squeals and laughter with Chucky as they started to splash each other back and forth.

"Chucky Mary let's go!" The two of them instantly stopped playing and looked up at Kristen that was standing over them with an angry look upon her face. Chucky gulped as he tilted his head back up to look at her. "Hey Mrs. Barclay." He said anxiously while she placed her hands upon her hips. "I have been looking for you guys everywhere, your supper's getting cold!" she snapped.

"Oh come on Mom, we we're only having a little bit of fun." Mary said as she climbed out onto the riverbank. Meanwhile Chucky climbed out behind her and shook himself like a dog before hitting the side of his head hoping that the water inside his ear would drain out. "I know darling, but school's almost starting and you have to stop staying out so late." Her mother warned while she dried herself off. "And Chucky, you'll do well as to setting a good example for her or you're going into the closet again. Understood?" she asked him as he simply folded his arms and turned his back. "Yes, Mrs. Barclay!" he mocked with a roll of his eyes.

Chucky turned back to Mary as soon as she was out of sight. "I swear, it's like all of a sudden she's become my mother too." He told her. Later that evening while Mary was getting ready for bed, Chucky sat on top of the windowsill and gazed out at the stars. "What are you doing?" Mary asked him as she came into the room. Chucky gasped and quickly turned to look at her. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something." He answered.

"Like what?" she asked him as she climbed into bed. "Well I'm supposed to be psychotic serial killing doll, but yet I'm best friends with a seven and a half year old little girl." He explained. "So? I'm friends with Glen and Tiffany too." She said. "I know, and that's a good thing. I just meant that if I'm lucky enough to have such special friends and family members, then I just wish there was some way to make it all last forever." He explained.

"Yeah me too. A lot of my best friends have moved away, and I really don't want to go through that again." Mary said sadly as she heaved a heavy sigh. "You don't have anything to worry about, I'm not going anywhere." Chucky assured her. "And what have I always told you about the promises that I make?" he questioned her. "That you never break any of them." She answered.

"That's right. Now you may not always be a little girl, but the one thing that I can promise is that I'll always love you and we'll always be friends." He said. "Till the end?" she asked him as she extended her pinkie. "You bet." Chucky whispered with a grin as he interlocked his own and then they pulled them apart inside the air with another laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The fight

Gee thanks! I know their friendship is so freakin adorable right? Anyway, I don't know if you're a Naruto fan, but I'm writing my first one right now back to back with this. And I can't believe how much positive feedback that I have received on it already. It's called The Fox and The Hound and it's in the Naruto section in case you're interested. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter and I did decide to delete the last Chucky story that I wrote.

A few weeks later Mary was back in school, and Chucky found to his surprise just how lonely that he was without her. He heaved a heavy sad sigh as he sat by the windowsill and waited for her to come back from school. Just then suddenly Pumpkin landed on top of the bed beside him. "Oh don't worry Chucky, she'll be back." His wife reassured him as she entered the room. "I should have known," Chucky grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "wherever that flea-bitten mongrel is you're not very far behind him." He said as Tiffany just breathed a heavy sigh as she looked up at him.

"Listen Chucky, I know you miss Mary but that doesn't mean that you should be mad at the world for it." She told him. "I know, and I never said I was. The thing that _does_ really piss me off however is that stupid cat!" he snapped. "Oh really, come on Chucky," she began with a roll of her eyes. "I think it's all in your imagination because I don't remember him ever doing anything to you." She told him. She continued to rant and rave about it but after a while Chucky just blocked her out and even mocked her by silently moving his lips.

Then after what seemed like an eternity, he saw the school bus park out at the curb in front of the house. His whole entire face lit up as he watched her run inside through the window. Sure enough a few moments later she came up to her room. "Hey Chucky, hey Tiffany, where's Glen?" she asked. "Oh he'll be home in a little bit, he has a new job at Burger King." Tiffany explained. "Yeah and if I had it my way, I'd tell you to get out so I can have some time alone with the kid!" Chucky told her as he pointed at the door.

"That's not very nice." Mary began. "Tiffany's my friend and she lives here too." She said while Tiffany simply stuck out her tongue at him. "Besides, I've got to do my homework before I can play with you." She told him. "Oh come on kid, I've been waiting all day for you to get back!" he exclaimed. "I know, I'm sorry. And I forgot that I promised Sarah that I would go over to her house and do it with her." She said. "Oh I see, so the truth finally comes out. You'd rather be with Sarah than me right!?" he cried.

"No Chucky that isn't true, it's just that I haven't seen her all summer, and you're not my only friend you know." She pointed out. "Oh and I suppose that it was _Sarah_ who helped you finish building your treehouse and _Sarah_ that stuck up for you when that bully was bothering you!" he snapped. "That's it, I hate the way you look in green!" she snapped back before she ran out of her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Meanwhile Tiffany just folded her arms and shook her head at him. "Mary's right Chucky, the green-eyed monster of jelly doesn't look good on you." She said as Chucky laughed. "I think you mean jealousy Tiff." He pointed out. "Whatever, a jelly monster can be just as threatening." She told him. "Yeah right, and besides I'm not jealous. I just think that Mary's going through a phase right now where she wants to be popular and for all the kids to like her." He said.

"Usually kids go through that stage when they're teenagers, but I think that Mary is just a little bit of an early bloomer." He said. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked him. "It's simple, I'm going to help her gain that popularity. After all, what could possibly be more popular than a walking and talking killer doll?" he questioned her as she simply breathed a heavy and reluctant sigh. "Oh no, here we go again." She said.

Uh oh cliffhanger, sorry it's so short but I'm sort of busy tonight and like I said I'm also working on another story at the same time as this one so it's a little bit hectic for me right now, but I'll try to do updates as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Chucky Incident

Alright first I want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't update at all yesterday, but I had to go to my friend's baby shower and I was also working on my Naruto fic. Next, I forgot to say that I didn't even make the Carrie connection when Chucky was in the closet LOL and just so you know, the jelly monster thing was an inside gag because when I tried to type jealous originally, for some reason I started typing jelly LOL I don't know, I guess I was hungry and thinking about my PB a J sandwich for lunch! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

The next morning Chucky hid inside Mary's backpack while she went to school. Luckily nobody even realized that he was there even after he unzipped it a crack so he could get a little bit of fresh air. He remembered when he had followed her father Andy to school, but he knew that this time he wasn't going to kill Mary's teacher or try to get her in trouble. As soon as she got to her classroom, Mary hung her backpack and coat up on the rack. Chucky unzipped the backpack all the way and leapt out onto the ground tumbling into the corner as the bell rang.

Meanwhile Glen had pulled up in front of the house. "Hullo Mother," he began as he came inside. "Where's Father?" he asked her. "Getting into trouble as usual, but what else is new?" she questioned. "Why, what did he do this time?" he asked. "His jealousy got the better of him. He thinks if he goes to school with Mary, then he can help make her popular and spend time with her at the same time." She explained.

Sure enough right at this particular moment, the other students were making a huge fuss over Mary's doll. Chucky blinked his eyes and turned to look at them. "Hi I'm Chucky, wanna play?" he asked them. "Cool!" they marveled as they continued to whisper amongst each other. "Alright class, it's time to settle down for the morning announcements." Their teacher said. "What are you doing here!?" Mary exclaimed inside a whisper down at Chucky.

"Mary? Do you have something to share with the class?" the teacher asked her. "Not really." Mary answered as she opened her desk and threw Chucky inside. "Now stay in there!" she snapped still inside her hushed tones. While Mary listened to the morning announcements Chucky slowly lifted the lid of the desk back up and climbed out of it. He tried to remain unseen while he explored but then he quickly turned his head and saw that some kid was flicking his boogers at the back of his neck. He grimaced and shook his head in disgust.

"Hey! You better watch it you nasty rotten bastard!" he yelled at him when suddenly every gasped and turned to look back at Mary since the voice came from her direction. "Mary Barclay!" her teacher scolded. "I'm surprised at you, you're usually more ladylike than that!" she snapped. "No, it wasn't me, honestly." She said. "Oh yeah, then who said that?" her teacher questioned. "Chucky." Mary answered with true sincerity." She told her. "That's it, I've had enough of your foul language and lies young lady, march straight down to the principal's office." She said. "But_" Mary began.

"Now!" her teacher cried as she pointed towards the door. "Fine, but just so you know that wasn't a lie." She said as she gathered her stuff and got up. She shot a glare down at Chucky before she exited the room. "Mary." Chucky said with a horrified gasp as he ran out after her. "How could you do that!?" she yelled. "Mary look I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? That kid was being an asshole to you." He said. "I don't care! You got me in trouble and embarrassed me in front everyone! I thought you were my friend!" she hollered. "But I am!" he cried. "Just go away and leave me alone!" she yelled before she stormed away. Chucky heaved a heavy sad sigh and slowly hung his head guiltily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Peter Pan

Later on that afternoon Mary stormed in through the living room and slammed the front door behind her. "Mom Chucky is totally ruining my life!" she exclaimed as she walked hurriedly into the kitchen. Her mother was there to greet her folding her arms and glaring at her. "Oh I know all about it young lady, your teacher just called me." She told her daughter crossly. "But Mom, it wasn't my fault! Chucky was the one who_" she began but it wasn't any use.

"I know, it's _always_ Chucky. Frankly I don't even know why you hang out with that doll so much when all he seems to do is get you into trouble. So it's either we get rid of him, or you're off to boarding school." She told him. "What!? But Mom that's unfair! I mean I _know_ that he's always getting me into trouble, but I know that he doesn't mean to!" she exclaimed. "He was just trying to protect me, please don't make him leave!" she pleaded when suddenly she felt a stream of tears running down her cheeks.

"Well it's either that, or boarding school. Take your pick." She told her daughter before silence fell between them for a moment. Finally she hung her head and heaved a sad sigh. "I'll go." She said reluctantly. "Good," her mother began before handing her a Kleenex. "It's nothing personal, but you just learn to grow up as all." She said. "But I don't want to grow up!" Mary yelled before she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Hey kid what's up?" Chucky asked her with uncertainty and concern. "I don't wanna talk about it!" she yelled before she flopped down on top of her bed and started sobbing inside her pillow. "Oh I see, you're still mad at me." He realized. "No, I'm mad at my mother! She's making me go away to boarding school!" she yelled as she continued to sob uncontrollably. "Hey, hey," he began soothingly as he leapt up on top of her bed and sat down beside her pulling her inside his arms and kissing the top of her head. "Shh,.." he whispered before he kissed her again.

"Oh Chucky, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. You're the greatest friend that I have in the entire world. I don't want to lose you." She told him with a sniff. "And you're not going to." He told her with a shake of his head. "Just because we won't be in the same place doesn't mean that we still won't be friends." He told her. "I know but I _want_ to stay with you and be your little girl forever." She said hoarsely. "Mary listen to me,

I don't care how big you get, you will always be my little girl. You have to believe me when I say that there isn't anything in this world that can and will ever take away my love for you." He assured her as he kissed her hair softly. "I know." She whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead and continued to cradle her inside his arms.

That night Mary had a tough time getting to sleep. That's when suddenly a tiny flicker of light flew inside her bedroom window. It made a jingling sound like a little bell as it circled the room. Then it flew over towards her bookshelf and started knocking the books one by one onto the floor. Mary gasped as she saw a boy float up to the windowsill and quickly pulled the covers over her head.

"Tinkerbell get back here!" the boy yelled inside a hushed whisper as he dove after it. Mary didn't have any clue about how Chucky could sleep through all the commotion that was going on. She slowly pulled the covers off her head as the boy finally caught the tiny little fair inside his hands. "Now I've got you!" he exclaimed before he suddenly realized that he wasn't alone. "Who are you?" he asked her. "Mary, Mary Barclay." she answered. "I'm Peter," he began. "Peter Pan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Off to Neverland

Phew! Alright sorry I've been so busy lately but the weather has been beautiful and I have to work on updating two different stories now instead of just one. Frankly, I think I bit off a little more than I can chew, but I can't _believe_ how many views, favorites, and follows that I have on (Naruto) The Fox and The Hound. Too bad you're not a Naruto fan, but oh well. It's probably a good thing that you're not going to read it since you wouldn't have a clue about what was going on. I hope you enjoy the next chapter though, and just out of curiosity, what other stuff do you like besides Child's Play, and Puppet Master (whatever that is, never heard of it)

Mary gazed at the blonde haired blue eyed boy (wearing some sort of outfit that appeared to be made out of leaves) with wonder and amazement. "Are you really Peter Pan?" she asked him. "Well that depends, are you really Mary Barclay?" he asked her. "Don't be ridiculous of course I am!" she exclaimed as he gave a simple shrug. "Well if you are who you say you are then whatever makes you think that I'm not?" he questioned. "Because I thought you were an old fairytale." She said when suddenly Tinkerbell escaped through his fingers and continued flying around the room and fluttering her wings.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Chucky asked with a groan as he slowly started to wake up. Peter gasped as he gave a gigantic stretch. "What's that?" Peter asked as he pointed over at Chucky who cracked his neck. "What's what?" he questioned back when suddenly he opened his eyes fully and gave a quick shriek as he widened his eyes at Peter. "Who the fuck are you!? How did you get up here!?" he cried. "Chucky this is Peter Pan." Mary explained excitedly as she exchanged smiles with him. "Yeah right, and I'm the Easter Bunny." Chucky said sarcastically as Peter quickly shot a glance over at him and then back at Mary.

"He doesn't believe me does he." He realized. "Don't feel bad, he doesn't believe in much, he's had a pretty rotten childhood." Mary explained. "That's why I ran away to Neverland, it's all fun and games there." Peter said. "I wish I could go there," Mary began with a sigh. "I'm only eight years old but Mother expects me to grow up." She told him as Peter gasped. To him she might have just said a curse word but it was much worse than what had come out of Chucky's mouth.

"But I don't want to grow up!" she cried as she started breaking into sobs. "Come with me to Neverland then, you'll never grow up there." He said. "But what about Chucky?" she asked him as he looked back over at him. "Well I don't know, he looks like a grown up to me. A creepy old grown up." He said with a little wince and a shudder. "Yeah well you're no prize either jungle boy!" Chucky snapped. "Don't worry about him, he's just a doll. And I know he may look scary but he's harmless,.. sort of." She said as Chucky looked over at her.

"Well now I'm sure he's convinced." He said sarcastically. "Alright, he can come as long as he isn't a pirate." Peter agreed. "Oh p-lease." Chucky said as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Now think of the happiest thing you can and then we'll fly there." He explained. "Excuse me?" Chucky questioned. "Oh Chucky, don't you know the story of Peter Pan? We need to fly to get to Neverland." Mary told him. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Uh uh!" he yelled with a shake of his head.

"Come on Chucky please, if we stay here we'll get separated, and you don't want that to happen do you?" Mary pleaded as she outturned her lower lip and looked up at him with soft puppy dog eyes. Chucky heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at her. "Alright, fine!" he snapped. "Geesh, how is that all of a sudden my stuffing has gotten so soft?" he questioned as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Because you love me." She answered. "Well, as long as I have a good reason." He said returning her smile and kissing her back.

That's when suddenly Chucky and Mary stood up and got on either side of Peter. "Alright next stop, the second star to the right and straight on till morning." Peter said as Tinkerbell flew over them and sprinkled her magical dust on the top of their heads. They all grabbed ahold of each other's hands before a few moments later they hovered into the air and flew out of the window and into the night.


	6. Important Notice

Attention Please A _Very_ important notice;

Last night my cat (Jasmine) ran away from home and she hasn't been back since. We've spent half the night and all day looking for her, and this is very upsetting news to me. So I may not be continuing this story for a couple of days. I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

Update; I'm sorry I was going to write another chapter today but I was busy with the Naruto one and still spent a lot of time looking for Jasmine, but I'll probably update some more tomorrow.


End file.
